Of Sticky Seats and Skinny Jeans
by nevershoutjordyn
Summary: Korra is infatuated with Tahno. Tahno is infatuated with his new pair of jeans. Im terrible with summaries. . . oops.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so do you really wanna know what my question is?" Korra replied, words a bit gargled due to her overstuffed mouth. Tahno rolled his eyes, "Yes, but only after you swallow." Korra snorted, swallowed her food and opened her mouth wide; to show Tahno she was done. A sly smirk crept up on his features.

"If you cant keep that closed, I'll be more than happy to find something to occupy it." Korra blushed a deep tint of red after the realization of the innuendo. Her mouth snapped shut, eyes cast down into her bowl of Noodles. Tahno jutted his chopstick up under her chin and lifted her head until gray eyes met azure.

A sincere smile adorned his lips. "Now Uh-vatar, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Korra quickly returned the smile, and swatted his chopstick away with her own.

Korra and Tahno had been on a few dates by now. Korra genuinely enjoyed 90% of their time spent together (disliking the other 10% which was made up was made up of hopeless innuendos and a constant crusade of disrobement.) Tahno ad enjoyed these past few weeks as well. While his teammates, Shaozu and Ming, still considered his time with the avatar a 'fling', Tahno knew it was much more.

"What I want to know is how you get your hair like that?" Korra giggled, again using her chopsticks to probe at his jet black bangs. "Its simple really", he drawled, "but as you know, my offer for those private lessons still stand."

With a quirk of his brow, Tahno grabbed the end of the chopstick she was still using to probe at his locks and yanked her toward him. The abrupt jerk forward caused her to spill her noodles onto his side of the booth.

His black locks tickled her nose as she leaned awkwardly over the table. The clattering of dished brought a lot of attention to the pair. Korra, however, didn't notice, she was too distracted by the close proximity of Tahno's lips. The 'drip, drip' of soup was heard pooling on the seat of the booth and Korra's cerulean eyes flicked from his slate grey eyes to his lips, then back.

He smirked, and leaned forward.

Korra closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers. Tahno brushed past her lips and nibbled on her earlobe. Her eyes popped open as she choked back a squeal of pleasure and surprise. "I prefer /private/ lessons Korra, PDA is simply not polite," he purred into her ear.

She sat there, hanging awkwardly over the table, hands resting on spilled noodles as Tahno retreated from her earlobe and flagged down the waiter. The rest of the patrons watching their little show had returned to their dinner table chitchat.

Korra sat down and stared into her hands folded in her lap, a profuse blush sprayed across her cheeks. The waiter came over and cleaned up the noodles, taking away the now empty bowls.

She was embarrassed. She wasn't really sure why. He totally led her on, she thought. She should be mad at him for making such a scene. But then, when she thought he was going to kiss her. . . Damn, that waterbender, she cursed to herself. Her internal rant was interrupted with a clearing of a throat.

"Ahem," Tahno said, arms crossed over his chest, causing his triceps to bulge just the slightest bit. "

Yes?" she sighed.

"Are you going to move over?" he scoffed slightly irritated. "My seat is sticky, and these are new pants."

He motioned to the black skinny jeans he was wearing. It honestly looked like they were painted on, especially in contrast to his pale skin.

"Oh, yeah." She awkwardly shifted over to make room for him on her side of the booth. Gracefully, he slid in close beside her (more close than necessary Korra thought) an awkward silence descended upon the two as Tahno nonchalantly inspected his cuticles. Korra shifted in her seat. She could feel his warmth, and for some strange reason, she wanted to touch his jeans. Almost as if to make sure they were real.

She was infatuated with him. Everything about him, right down to his choice in pants. When did she let herself go like this, she groaned.

With an exaggerated yawn, Tahno stretched an arm around his Uh-Vatar's shoulders. "You like my pants Korra?" he purred, "Ill bet you'll like what's under then as well."

Korra simply rolled her eyes.

"You know what pretty boy, maybe I will peel those skinny jeans off later." She whispered seductively. (or as seductive as she could be) "Oh really?" Tahno gawked, eyebrow cocked up towards his forehead. "Yeah, if you can catch me first."

With that Korra airbended over the table and sprinted out of the door right as the waiter brought the check.

What a sneaky devil, he thought; as he paid the bill they earlier agreed they would split. Tahno deftly maneuvered himself out of the booth and sauntered languidly to the double doors, hands stuffed in his pockets. He had his Uh-Vatar to catch.

A/N

Uh, thanks for reading this guys! I really appreciate it! I'm trying really hard to improve my writing skills, so please read and review! (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

and look over thither, into the brush. A wild update has appeared.

hello again, nice to see you.

Recently I have gotten a few reviews saying that I should continue this, and let me be the first to say I'm more than a tad tickled pink. Thank you so much to everyone who has left such kind reviews, and please by all means, keep it up! And now, without further adieu,

Hastily, he popped his collar up to protect himself from the blistering wind. "_How did Korra live in this weather",_ he thought idly, inspecting his surroundings. He stood, searching for that familiar flash of blue.

He huffed a sigh; watching his breath steam into the air, then fade away. Hands still in pockets, he looked both ways before crossing the street. Not two steps were taken before there was a flash of white, a cackling laugh, and then Tahno saw stars.

"Ughh", he groaned as he slowly came to. Eyes fluttering open to see a gleeful grin staring back, roughly two feet away from his face. The waterbender nearly leapt out of his skin. "Dear Agni Korra! Must you invade peoples space like this?" he exclaimed, struggling to sit up straight. They both sat on the sidewalk across the street from the noodlery. From the tears on his shirt and pants, he could tell he'd been dragged.

"_Dammit all, would you look at my new jeans"_ he thought, making a mental note to punish Korra later.

"HAHAHAHA!" she guffawed, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her skull from delight. "Naga gave you a scare, huh pretty boy?" "What the hell happened Korra?" Tahno grimed out, irritation consuming him. "OHHH you're calling me _Korra _now?" she tried her very hardest to keep a straight face. "Someone must be upset." The waterbender gritted his teeth.

His grey eyes swirled with suppressed rage and slight embarrassment for her just realized that people have begun looking on to their little conversation on the sidewalk. "What was it with this girl and attracting attention?" he thought. "_But then again, that's how Tahno first met her. Her beauty in the noodlery, simply demanding his attention." _He shook the thought from his mind.

"Look Uh-vatar", he began, "I'm lying on a sidewalk, my clothes are ruined, my hair is messed up, and I'm… I'm covered in fur?" he added just realizing the tufts of white dotting his clothes. Korra's hand shot to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Well" she started, sitting back on her haunches.

"Well, um, I had Naga kind of, sort of, surprise attack you. I uh, learned that from my uncle" she added as an afterthought. "Haha, meat, sarcasm, and surprise attack guy. That was him", she giggled reminiscently. She could feel Tahno's irritation growing. Quickly, she cleared her throat and continued.

"Ahem, yes so I just had her kinda nudge you though. I didn't expect you to react the way you did." She plopped down onto her butt, and crossed her hands in her lap. Tahno could see the guilt in her eyes and softened his demeanor.

"Well Uh-vatar, clearly it was more than a nudge if it did all this damage to such a work of art as this." He gestured up and down his body seductively. Again, Korra tried to stifle a chuckle. He was beginning to hate it when she did that, even if it was a tad cute.

"That's not exactly what happened" she stated. Tahno's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You fainted. You were out cold. I had to drag you out of the street before you got hit by a rogue Satomobile!" She could see the embarrassment flush his cheeks. "Oh! And sorry about the jeans!" she added.

The waterbender looked at his avatar. _His avatar, _yes, he could get used to that. Looking into those azure eyes, so full of life, he couldn't help but crack and lopsided grin.

"Well Uh-vatar, I only have 3 things to say to you" he said as he stood up and brushed himself clean of dirt and polarbear dog fur. Korra followed suit.

"Number One: NEVER do that again."

"Agreed."

"Number Two: Thank you for pulling me out of the street."

"Geez, you better be! Took me forever! You weigh too damn much to be that skinny."

Tahno considered mentioning that muscle weighs more than fat, but dismissed the thought.

"And Lastly"

He took a step closer to Korra, and that all-too-familiar smirk crept upon every inch of his angular features. Korra's breath hitched slightly. She hoped he didn't notice. He did. He bent his neck over her, casting her face into the shadows.

"I caught you."

Korra's mind immediately recalled their conversation that took place a few minutes ago in the restaurant, though it felt like ages now.

_/"You know what pretty boy, maybe I will peel those skinny jeans off later." She whispered seductively. (or as seductive as she could be) "Oh really?" Tahno gawked, eyebrow cocked up towards his forehead. "Yeah, if you can catch me first."/_

"I've caught you, and now I have to punish you."

A/N

Ahhhhh! This chapter was actually super fun to write. I may keep this as a two-shot-cliffhanger-type-thingy. Honestly, the way this story is leaning leads to /you know where/ and im not sure I would be all that great at writing /you know what/

Anywho, thank you all so much for reading, I really appreciate it, and please please please review! I truly appreciate the feedback. I needs some tough loving. Thanks a million guys, I mean it! c;


End file.
